Бабуля Смит/Галерея/Сезон 2
Возвращение Гармонии. Часть 2 Applejack talking while Granny Smith is dancing S2E02.png Granny Smith dancing S2E02.png Затмение Луны Trick-or-treaters S2E04.png Granny Smith taking care of foals S2E04.png Granny Smith -I was supposed to be asleep five hours ago- S2E04.png Spike following Twilight S2E4.png Granny Smith follows the fillies S2E04.png Настоящие сёстры Granny Smith speaking through large end of megaphone S2E05.png Big McIntosh whispers S2E05.png Granny Smith 'have to say so' S2E05.png Granny Smith spinning the megaphone S2E05.png Sisters Walk S2E5.png Granny Smith yelling through the megaphone S2E05.png Granny Smith 'Get set' S2E05.png Red mark on Granny Smith's eye S02E05.png Granny Smith pokes her eye with the megaphone S2E05.png Granny Smith 'Go!' S2E05.png Загадочная лихорадка Granny's not surprised S02E06.png The Apples watch Apple Bloom perform S2E06.png Granny Smith in front of an apple stand S2E06.png Granny Smith impressed by Apple Bloom's ability S2E06.png Granny Smith enjoys Apple Bloom's new talent S2E06.png Applejack 'we're mighty proud' S2E06.png The Apple family happy because Apple Bloom discovered her talent S2E06.png Granny Smith talks to Apple Bloom S2E06.png Granny Smith re-enacting herself as a filly S2E06.png Granny Smith gets a cramp S2E06.png Big McIntosh helps Granny Smith with a cramp S2E06.png Apple Bloom looks exhausted S2E06.png File:Applejack talking to Apple Bloom S2E06.png Big McIntosh, Applejack and Granny Smith peering through the doorway S2E06.png Big McIntosh 'Eeyup' S2E06.png Таинственный защитник Rainbow Dash flying S2E8.png Rainbow Dash with Granny Smith S2E08.png Granny Smith whats that S2E8.png Rainbow Dash & Granny Smith S2E8.png Rainbow Dash assisting Granny Smith S2E8.png Rainbow Dash shoving Granny S2E8.png Rainbow Dash pushing Granny Smith S2E08.png Rainbow Dash here we are S2E8.png Rainbow Dash Slapped by a purse S2E8.png Granny Smith angry at Rainbow Dash S2E8.png День семьи Apple family woken by Timberwolves S2E12.png Granny Smith pointing S2E12.png Granny Smith talking with Apple Bloom S2E12.png Granny Smith lurking in a cupboard S2E12.png Granny Smith hopping S02E12.png Apple Bloom and Granny Smith hopping S2E12.png Granny Smith notices Filthy Rich S2E12.png Granny Smith with pot on her head S2E12.png Concerned Apple Bloom looking at Granny Smith S2E12.png Filthy Rich hits pot with spoon S2E12.png Filthy Rich hits Granny Smith's cauldron S2E12.png Apple Bloom and Granny Smith S2E12.png Apple Bloom and Granny Smith 2 S2E12.png Granny Smith prancing around S2E12.png Granny Smith looking at pans S2E12.png Granny Smith looking at pans 2 S2E12.png Granny Smith biting a pan S2E12.png Granny Smith walks off without her dentures S2E12.png Granny Smith with a beard of bees S2E12.png Apple Bloom embarrassed 2 S2E12.png Apple Bloom spots Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon S2E12.png Shoeshine, Daisy, and Berryshine look at Granny Smith and Apple Bloom S2E12.png Granny Smith waves back S2E12.png Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon waving to Granny Smith S2E12.png Apple Bloom embarrassed from how she is dressed S2E12.png AB pushing Granny S02E12.png Apple family third sign S2E12.png Apple family third sign buds S2E12.png Apple family admiring third sign zap apple flowers S2E12.png Apple family lazy daisies S2E12.png Apple family sneaky face S2E12.png Granny Smith inspecting jars 1 S2E12.png Granny Smith inspecting jars 2 S2E12.png Granny Smith inspecting jars 3 S2E12.png Apple Bloom pretending to be sick S2E12.png Granny Smith sleeping puppet S2E12.png Puppet smith S2E12.png Apple-Bloom-'Ventriloquism'-S2E12.png Granny Smith being lifted S02E12.png Granny Smith Cheerilee talking S02E12.png Soft cheek S02E12.png Head petting S02E12.png Granny Smith and Cheerilee S02E12.png Granny Smith rising S02E12.png Applejack and Granny Smith S2E12.png Telegram Scootaloo give telegram S2E12.png Telegram Scootaloo & Granny Smith S2E12.png Sweetie Belle & Telegram Scootaloo S2E12.png Granny in class S2E12.png Young Granny Smith the seed gatherer S02E12.png Young Granny Smith in Canterlot S02E12.png Young Granny sightseeing S02E12.png Seeing Princess Celestia S02E12.png Granny Smith and her dad showing seeds S2E12.png Princess Celestia looking at Granny Smith and her dad S2E12.png Exhausted Apple Family S2E12.png A new home S2E12.png Granny Smith looking out of window S2E12.png Young Granny Smith inside her house S3E08.png Sitting at the table S2E12.png Not enough food S2E12.png Not much food S02E12.png Granny Smith ventures out S2E12.png Granny Smith gets scared S2E12.png Granny Smith is unsure S2E12.png Granny Smith ventures into Everfree Forest S2E12.png Granny Smith happy with her discovery S2E12.png Granny Smith picking the first Zap Apple S2E12.png Granny Smith picking a Zap Apple S2E12.png Granny Smith holding up a Zap Apple S2E12.png Granny Smith putting a Zap Apple away S2E12.png Young Granny Smith startled S2E12.png Young Granny Smith holding a zap apple S2E12.png Granny Smith hears a Timberwolf howl S2E12.png Granny Smith looking up at Timberwolves S2E12.png Timberwolves zap apple orchard S2E12.png Granny Smith runs away S2E12.png Granny Smith galloping S2E12.png Granny Smith chased by a Timberwolf S2E12.png Timberwolf tries to bite Granny Smith's tail S2E12.png Granny Smith jumps S2E12.png Granny Smith grabs a pan S2E12.png Granny Smith hitting a cauldron S2E12.png Granny Smith wakes up her parents S2E12.png Granny Smith planting Zap Apple seed S2E12.png Granny Smith planting Zap Apple seed 2 S2E12.png Granny Smith on a Zap Apple tree S2E12.png Granny Smith big laugh S2E12.png Granny Smith among blooming Zap Apple trees S2E12.png Granny Smith scared in bed S2E12.png Picking Zap Apples S2E12.png Zap Apples disappear S2E12.png Granny Smith cooking Zap Apple Jam S2E12.png Granny Smith tasting jam S2E12.png Granny Smith licking lips S2E12.png Granny Smith thinking S2E12.png Granny Smith knocking a beehive S2E12.png Granny Smith giving flowers to bees S2E12.png Granny Smith talking to jars S2E12.png Granny Smith slams table S2E12.png Granny Smith painting polka dots S2E12.png Granny Smith covered in paint S2E12.png Granny Smith bringing Zap Apple Jam to stall S2E12.png Stinking Rich buying Zap Apple Jam S2E12.png Ponyville expanding S2E12.png The effect of Granny Smith's story S2E12.png Diamond Tiara cooky old lady S2E12.png The Apple Family S2E12.png Granny Smith congratulates Apple Bloom S2E12.png Granny Smith Apple Bloom hug S2E12.png Пропажа Train Station S2E14.png Applejack talking to Granny Smith S2E14.png Applejack boards the train S2E14.png Sarsaparilla Pinkie Pie when the train departs S2E14.png Hiding at Applejack's surprise party S2E14.png Giving a surprise party S2E14.png Disappoint S02E14.png Reading Applejack's letter S2E14.png Apple family shocked by the news S2E14.png Twilight finish reading S02E14.png Twilight finish reading2 S02E14.png The Apple family are in a good mood S2E14.png Big McIntosh cries S2E14.png Applejack returns at the train station S2E14.png Granny Smith comforts Big McIntosh S02E14.png Big McIntosh cries manly tears S2E14.png Apple family pileup S2E14.png Сверхскоростная Соковыжималка 6000 Waiting in line for cider 1 S2E15.png Apple Bloom and Granny Smith S2E15.png Pinkie Pie pouring out bits S2E15.png Twinkleshine is happy S02E15.png Apple family cider stand S2E15.png Apple family pride 1 S2E15.png Everypony leaving S02E15.png Applejack looking at family S2E15.png Granny Smith pops out from crowd S2E15.png Granny Smith talking to Flam S2E15.png Granny Smith addressing the crowd S2E15.png Flim talking to Granny Smith S2E15.png Granny Smith enjoying the taste S2E15.png Apple Bloom upset S2E15.png Big McIntosh drops Apple Bloom S2E15.png Apple family huddle S2E15.png Granny Smith's view of the Huddle S2E15.png Apple family group huddle interrupted S2E15.png Big McIntosh 'No deal' S2E15.png Apple family shocked S2E15.png Granny Smith as new S2E15.png Granny Smith not again S2E15.png Twilight Applejack egad S02E15.png Apple Bloom upset S2E15.png Big McIntosh drops Apple Bloom S2E15.png Big McIntosh looks down at Apple Bloom S2E15.png Granny Smith makes a bet S2E15.png Granny Smith angry at Flim and Flam S2E15.png Big McIntosh determined S2E15.png Granny Smith cider competition S2E15.png Rarity see weird S2E15.png Rarity levitating apples onto cider press S2E15.png Out of time S2E15.png Apple Bloom is sad S2E15.png Apple family sad S02E15.png Apple Family S2E15.png Секреты и тайны Понивилля Granny Smith squeezing Apple Bloom's cheeks S2E23.png Apple Bloom this book S2E23.png Photo albums S2E23.png Embarrassed Apple Bloom S2E23.png en:Granny Smith/Gallery/Seasons 1-2#Season two Категория:Галереи персонажей